


Sugar cookies and Angel’s blood

by Hestias_Hotel



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Biting, Crowley Cries During Sex (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestias_Hotel/pseuds/Hestias_Hotel
Summary: The husbands fight each other for dominance. Crowley gets frisky, then cries like the little pussy he is. Aziraphale is comforting.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Sugar cookies and Angel’s blood

Things were getting hot and heavy very quickly. Crowley and Aziraphale kept up their loves’ quarl going by flipping who was on top.   
Every minute or so Aziraphale would pull his way to the top. He’d shower his lover in heated kisses. Preferring slow and lovely moments over Crowley’s unpredictable ones. When Crowley found his way to the top, he’d make things rougher.  
Clothes were long forgotten now. On one side of the room, a shirt strung up on the blinds. And on the other side socks and belts sitting on the desk.

“Crowley Crowley Crowley!” Aziraphale made his name sound like a praise as he mumbled. Words soon resting in the hot air between them.  
The demon grunted. A moan tried to escape but he bit his lip hard to make sure it didn’t. Much to the angel’s disappointment, he didn’t.  
“You pretty little thing… I want to hear every sound that you make.”   
Crowley stopped grinding his hips on Aziraphale.  
Aziraphale glanced back up and made a sad sound.   
“I’m not pretty,” He groaned. He was hoping the angel wouldn’t notice the flush of pink appearing all over his body.  
“Not pretty. The most beautiful being in the universe.” The angel shoved Crowley backwards. The demon was now on his back.  
“Angelll…” Crowley whined, caught by surprise. Oh how he hated this feeling. Being flustered and hot all over, and also an embarrassed bottom.  
Aziraphale was, of course, on top now. He continued with the whole bare-grinding-on-the-demon thing.  
“Angel.” Crowley moaned loudly into his ear.   
Aziraphale gave his chest a lustful glance. He wanted to just fuck him right there.  
“I must say, I’d love to feel a slick on you.” Aziraphale purred as he shifted his glance into the demon’s equally as turned on eyes. He gave time for the demon to adjust, then when straight back to what he was doing.  
——  
Crowley was nearing his edge. With every sudden movement of the angel, he fell apart.   
He held him closer than before. Skin to skin. Heavy breaths pounding on necks.  
Crowley absolutely adored the smell of Aziraphale. Though he was mostly numb to it (he’s been around him so long). He loved the taste too. It was more of the heat of another’s skin as it would slide against his tongue.  
Speaking of tongue, that’s exactly what he would do next.  
Crowley’s snake-like tongue ran across the angel’s sternum and ended just above his collarbone. Once reaching his final destination, he soon started nibbling. Aziraphale giggled and squirmed at the sensation. His stance was loosened enough for Crowley(currently gripping to him like a sloth) to assert dominance again.  
“You little-“   
“Oh!” Aziraphale purred again while he was thrusted onto his back.  
“So delicious.” Crowley licked his lips. Then earning a soft slap on the leg from the angel.  
“Don’t say that you fiend,”

“I might just…” Crowley leaned closer to his neck. As room was made for him, he took a sniff.  
“-Take a nice little bite. My little sugar cookie.”   
That was a new name. Aziraphale instantly blushed and buried his head.  
“Sugar coo-?“   
Crowley softly drug his fangs across the angel.   
“You bastard.” Azi murmured before letting out a small yelp.  
Crowley sharply bite into his neck. His fangs penetrated first, and it ended there. He held them there then unhooked.  
Shimmering golden blood-like substance dripped from the bite mark. He watched it drip until he thought it was ready to be licked up.   
Aziraphale was a tough little thing. He could withstand more than a normal amount of pain. After being in heaven for so long and numb to most hurtful actions and words.  
He lapped it up. But the taste was addicting. Sweet as honey with a kick to it (unlike the metallic taste many have come to know). He sucked on the fresh wound for more.  
Aziraphale eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure. He started grinding his(for a lack of better works) cock on Crowley again.  
The demon soon caught on to the angel’s devious movements. With a smooth rhythmic motion, he slid up against his counterpart.  
“Fuck! Zira…” Crowley cried aloud. His hand gripped the bedsheet and one on the angel’s plump arm. He ground harder onto Aziraphale.  
Crowley made a lot of indescribable sounds for a good 15 seconds.  
After the high, he grew tired and sat on the angel’s lap.  
“You done my dear?”  
Silence.  
Aziraphale propped himself up on his arms. A sleepy, disheveled Crowley sat frustrated on his slick thighs.   
Your so beautiful like this. Aziraphale thought to himself.   
“I’m taking that as a yes then, dear.”   
Crowley was still dealing with the after-shocks when the angel pulled him close.   
“Ngk-“ The demon breathed heavily.  
“Shh… it’s ok. You did so good. I especially loved it when you got as red as your hair.” Aziraphale tugged at a lock of ginger strands fallen loosely from the rest.  
He knew that Crowley was always open for praise. Whether he seemed to enjoy it or not.   
“I’m sorry I bit you, ‘s in the moment.” Crowley groaned.  
He reached a weak hand up and swiped away the rest of the blood. Then bringing it to his mouth, savoring the taste.  
“Rest, dear. Your clearly about to pass out.”  
Crowley’s only response was to shake his head vigorously insisting he can last at least five more rounds.  
“Can you now? Show me ‘oh strong one~”  
— — —  
After his second orgasm, Crowley was in tears. Rocking overstimulated on Aziraphale’s thigh, the only thing he could do was cry. The angel kept insisting he could hold up to his promises. Crowley would only disagree.  
“I can’t- hic- I cant! Angel please~”  
“Tsk! You can, I know you can.”  
The demon straddle his thigh like there was no tomorrow.  
“Just fuck me, please.. please…” He mumbled.  
Aziraphale knew Crowley couldn’t last much longer, but (he admits) it’s hot to watch him writhe around. And the feeling of him trembling, felt overpowering.  
“One more and we can-“  
From the calm came a swift shout.

“No!” Crowley finally cried. “I can’t! I can’t! Angel please I can’t!” He added in tears.   
Aziraphale removed his hands the demon’s hips and laid him down next to his side.  
“Oh dear, You should’ve stopped!” He said and Crowley inched closer, trying to take in all of the angel. His tears started to fall between them both.  
“Please take a deep breath, dear.” Aziraphale coxed. “After you calm down we can, I was thinking, maybe go somewhere? Do some sight seeing?”  
But when he looked back down at Crowley, he was already fast asleep.

“Sugar cookie… I like the name.” Aziraphale mumbled as his hands played with the demon’s hair. A smile slowly appeared on the demon’s face.  
All is good. All is well.


End file.
